Crossing Galaxies
by Utahron
Summary: The Black Hurricane Ranger is back, this time travelling to the depths of Coruscant in order to learn the ways of the force. Part 1 out of 5. Many characters from the Star Wars galaxy will make an appearance, I hope you enjoy it!


Due to the recent hit of Star Wars, I've had an idea to bring Derek across the stars for some Jedi Training, and decided to skip a few stories. Fighting the Wild Part 2 will be posted soon, and this story takes part about 3 months after where we left off. I hope you enjoy it.

'Ahhhhhhhh!'

I sprang up from my bed, panting breathlessly. It was the nightmare again, the very same terror that I faced every night for the past week. The dream was the same every time; I was attacked, defeated…

'It's just your imagination.' I assured myself, settling back onto my bed, making my soul calmer as I drifted back to sleep. The last thing that crossed my mind before that however, was the attacker that stood before my beaten body.

I practically dragged my half-asleep body during class the next day, as I struggled to stay awake and listen to the teacher at the same time. Things weren't going easy on me, as I wasn't at the best of my temper.

'Bro, you alright?' a voice suddenly asked, as I turned to see Isaac looking across at me, a concerned look on his face.

I nodded my head slightly, not wanting to worry him. 'I'm fine, just had a really rough night.'

As soon as school ended, I once again returned to my favorite place whenever I was troubled: the hills. Sitting on the lush green grass, I slowly closed my eyes and began to meditate, allowing the elements around to flow into my soul, as I desperately tried to sought out the solution to my problems.

What I saw came as fragments which made no sense at all, which only made me feel worse, as the visions disturbed me greatly. Though I couldn't see them clearly, it was all too clear that what I saw was of a great battle.

Suddenly, the morpher on my wrist sprang to motion, as a loud beeping rang across the area. Immediately brushing myself off, I took out the Tsunami Cycle and sped forth towards the location of the disturbance, an odd feeling rising from my mind.

Flames were bursting everywhere by the time I arrived, as I made out a tall looming figure through the smog. 'Hold it right there!' I yelled as I did a spin jump from the cycle in front of him.

I almost thought I had caught the wrong person, as the one that stood before me was definitely no Insectron. He wore a long black cloak that started from his head to legs, a series of strange tattoos decorating his face, as two deadly horns sprouted from his forehead.

'Ah!' a voice from the cloak rasped, 'You must be the Hurricane ninja. Allow me to introduce myself; I am the apprentice to the great Sith Lord Darth Tyranus. You shall know me as Darth Jindoh.'

I took a step forward to identify the figure, numerous questions arising from my head. 'Who are you? Why are you here?' I asked in a cautious tone.

'Due to the recent alliance between the Sith and Insectron Clan, Lord Tyranus volunteered to rid them of one of their greatest enemies…' He explained in a relaxed tone, when suddenly the gaze in his eyes turned deadly as he finished his sentence, 'You.'

Suddenly, I felt an enormous amount of pain as electricity coarse through my body, so powerful that I was nearly brought to tears. Smoke still simmered from my body as I felt a great force of energy lift my entire body up, then send me crashing down onto the hard concrete floors.

An evil laugh rang through my ears as I saw my attacker walk nearer and nearer to me. Ignoring whether it was the right thing to do, I sprang up and thrusted out my morpher. 'You'll pay for that.' I assured, doing my morphing pose, 'Tornado Storm, Ranger Form!'

The residue of pain inside me seemed to be swept away immediately as my transformation completed. 'Hurricane Ranger, ha!'

My opponent seemed to be taken slightly aback, as he quickly regained control of his emotions and walked slowly towards me. 'This was something I did not know about.' He said dangerously, 'No matter though, I will enjoy killing you and exploring this power that flows from your body.'

Without warning, he sent another wave of lightning towards me. However, this time I was prepared as I whipped out my sword and blocked it with the blade. Though known to be one of the strongest materials in the galaxy, I was astounded to see my trusty sword slowly begin to char.

'So, you have a sword as well do you?' Darth Jindoh asked in a mock-innocent tone, 'Well in that case, should we engage our skills through a simple sword fight?' he asked. Immediately he took off his cloak, only to reveal his pitch black clothing within. From his belt he grasped a silver hilt and held it in front of him, as if preparing for battle.

I was beginning to wonder if he was stupid, when all my doubts vanished instantly as a blood-red blade bursted out from the end of the hilt, a soft humming noise rising from it.

Not thinking clearly, I charged at the enemy with my sword raised high above my head, carefully planning my movement as I spun behind him, bringing down the powerful blade onto his skull. 'Hurricane Slash!'

What happened next was impossible, as Jindoh raised his blade above his head, not only blocking my attack but also cutting my sword clean off, as the blade fell to the ground with a loud 'clank'.

As I was figuring what to do, Jindoh raised his hand and sent me ploughing backwards using the same force as before. Regaining my balance, I called out the Panther Blaster, as its heavy weight slowly cooled down my senses.

'Input number 8-3-6, Artus blizzard!' I yelled, as millions of charged energy beams emitted from the blaster, heading directly towards its target. My mind began to relax as I thought that there would be no way anyone could dodge that amount of blasts.

This Sith as he called himself proved me wrong once again, as he raised his glowing blade into the air, and with sudden incredible speed, deflected every blast and sent them hurling back at me.

It was already too late when I reacted, as the blasts that were meant for the enemy showered me with intense pain.

Rubble covered me as I fell down onto the floor. 'How on earth did he do all this?' I asked myself, when suddenly I realized that what I saw in my dreams were happening right now. I couldn't allow myself to be beaten up by this guy! I have to try!

Standing up once again, I engaged into the ranger evolution as I gained new levels of energy. 'Darth Jindoh, play time is over, I'm gonna take you down!' I yelled, as I charged at him.

The next thing I knew, Jindoh was holding me firm with his grasp, as I made out the word 'absorb' from his mouth, as I immediately felt the energy around me draining away at rapid speeds, so fast that I eventually reverted back to my ninja suit, my morpher falling next to me as I hit the ground once again.

Weak and powerless, I saw the Sith approach me silently, peering down at me with his malicious eyes. 'So, this small device here is the source of your power.' And without another word he stepped onto my morpher as the sound of it cracking filled my ears.

'No!' I thought, this couldn't be happening. How could this guy destroy my morpher just like that? Is it true after all? I'm defeated? The Hurricane Ranger is no more?

Laughing that merciless laugh of his, Jindoh eventually began to bring down his glowing blade at me, as I closed my eyes to receive my final blow. Suddenly, a thought emerged from my mind as I threw a handful of shruikens at his jeering face, sending him howling in pain. Using this time, I immediately retreated to re-plan whatever my next actions will be.

Without realizing it, I returned to the hills once again, as my exhausted body eventually overloaded, sending me plummeting to the ground, and I knew no more.

I awoke to find myself in a brightly lit room, as I sat up and looked around. In the center of the room, stood Sensei.

'Sensei!' I yelled, as I ran over to him immediately, though getting disturbed by the grave look on his face.

Sensei nodded slightly to me. 'So the worst has occurred after all.'

'What… who was that guy? What the heck is a Sith?'

'The Insectron Clan forming an alliance with another source of evil has always been a great concern to me, but with the Sith is an even more disastrous incident. Derek, it is no surprise that you lost to him, do not blame yourself.'

I shook my head furiously, 'No, I could've prevented it! But Sensei, what is the Sith?'

Looking down at me Sensei motioned me to sit down, which I immediately obeyed. 'Little information is known about the Sith, thought it is known that they exist in another galaxy faraway from Earth. How the Insectron Clan formed an alliance with them is a mystery to me. The Sith are a band of warriors that draw their strength from the force, something similar to our 'qi'. Through intense training, they are able to perform many abilities, such as that lighting attack that you suffered from. Compared to our ninja abilities, I doubt that they would even stand a single chance again the Sith.'

'If that's the case, then how am I supposed to defeat this Darth Jindoh? I don't even have my ranger powers any more!' I yelled in frustration.

'There is still one last hope for us.' Sensei replied calmly. 'The only ones that stand against the Sith are their sworn enemies the Jedi. Though using the same source of energy, the Jedi harness their powers from all that is good and pure, known to be peace protectors of their galaxy.'

'So, are you saying that I round up these Jedi and tell them to defeat Jindoh?'

Sensei shook his head, 'No, I want you to be trained as a Jedi. With the powers of the Insectron Clan increasing, it will do no harm to raise your own strength.'

I stood there for a moment, my mind almost exploding from the information I just received. 'But I thought you said they were located in another galaxy. How am I supposed to get there?'

'There is still some energy left in a transporter in the academy. Use it to travel to Coruscant, where you shall find the Jedi Temple. Go now Derek, it is time you began your journey.' And with that, I awoke to find myself in the academy floors.

It had already been almost a year since I set foot here. The bodies that were the other students had now been reduced to nothing but skeletons across the dojo, while the fresh blood that was smeared across the walls looked caked and dry. The terrible memory though, was still fresh in my mind, as I felt tears sliding down my face. Setting up the machine, I ventured inside the tube that was supposed to transport me to another galaxy completely unknown to me.

Slowly, the machine began to start as bolts of electricity shot everywhere as the tube rumbled and shook. Closing my eyes, I prepared for whatever journey that lay ahead of me.

This was a mission that would decide the fate of the world, I had to succeed. Failure was definitely not an option.


End file.
